


The Cross Dressing Axe Murderer

by MusicAndFood



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndFood/pseuds/MusicAndFood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna-Marie reflects on her most recent kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cross Dressing Axe Murderer

Anna Marie looked down nonchalantly at her nails, noticing the smear of blood covering her right pointer and left ring fingers. She frowned and started to pick off the still drying blood. The dark red wouldn’t come off of her silver ring. She rolled her eyes and shoved her bangs out of her eyes, bracelets glimmering in the soft glow of the street light. Couldn’t these people have the decency to not get blood everywhere when they were screaming in pain, skin and bone splitting around the sharp edge of her axe? Really, how rude. She let out a soft sound of disapproval when she noticed the red tint on the edge of the blade. That was her favorite axe, and hydrogen peroxide can only go so far when it comes to removing blood. She let out a strained laugh. Her nails were covered in blood (evidence she’d have to get rid of), her feet were sore from wearing heels all night, the shade of pink on her dress made her look like expired cotton candy (now that had been a task, finding a dress that would fit her…huskier form), it had been nearly impossible to find high heels in size 13, and her pantyhose were bunching up in all kinds of uncomfortable places. Pantyhose really aren’t meant for men, but they were part of the job this time, and she’d just have to make do.

Just then, a car sped by, sending a tidal wave of puddle water at her legs. “Great. Just great,” she muttered. Reaching down and yanking her heels off her feet, she started off down the asphalt, shoes in one hand, axe in the other. She was in the middle of downtown, and it was almost pitch black, save for the lone flickering street lamp. By this time, all the businesses had closed for the night, lights were turned off in all the homes, and it was eerily silent: an ideal setting for a murder. Actually, throw in the dim alley she’d committed the crime in, and it was a perfect setting. The chilling atmosphere was exactly why she’d chosen this location to complete the task at hand. She grinned a sick, twisted grin. Her current situation might not be the most pleasant experience, but soon she would be paid, and she could go home, strip off this hideous dress that could rival the ugliness of a bridesmaid dress, and she could go back to being just Rodney. Ordinary, office worker Rodney. Or assassin Rodney, he liked both.

It seemed a life time ago that he’d picked up the fourth phone hanging on his wall, the one labeled an inconspicuous “work.” Only strangers ever called that phone, always getting the number from one of his previous contacts. The gruff voice on the other line had offered him a job, one that paid more than he’d received in a long, long time. When the grinning voice started the conversation with: “I have a job I think you’ll like. It involves a dress and, of course, your axe,” he couldn’t resist. His curiosity always got the best of him. 

“What is it? Who am I killing?” Rodney responded, eager to learn all the details and start learning all he could about his prey. He jotted down the victim’s name, basic physical features, address, and schedule. The rest of the information he’d get from the weeks spent carefully watching from a distance, a shadow on the outskirts of the girl’s ordinary life. That was just the beginning. And now-

A sound broke the silence. Anna-Marie’s shoulders tensed, but she kept walking. She knew first-hand the art of stalking someone, and she knew she mustn’t let anyone know she’d heard anything, if someone actually was there. She adjusted her grip on the axe, the muscles in her large biceps and strong forearms shifting, and continued toward her destination, eyes slowly scrutinizing her surroundings.

Anna-Marie smiled, remembering her most recent kill. The look of horrified realization on the victim’s face when they finally knew that they were about to be killed, that was Rodney’s favorite part of the kill. Not the screams or the sickening crunch of bone as it was crushed under the powerful blade and the force behind it, nor the sight of a fresh wound, or even the satisfaction of completing another job, no, it was the terrified look on their face as he slowly approached, axe hanging loosely from his hand, head slightly tilted, a playful smile tugging at his lips. It was all about the anticipation, the energy in the air, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, and the feel of the wooden handle under his hand, worn down with love and use. The girl was no different. Oh she’d begged. She’d sworn to do whatever Anna-Marie said, she’d cried, she’d hit her head on the brick wall as she scrambled backwards in a desperate attempt to get away, but none of it was as rewarding as the pure dread on her face-

Anna-Marie narrowed her eyes. Something had broken her concentration. Something had stolen her attention away from her memories, and she was not pleased. But she did not know what it was that had done so. It was like jolting awake in the middle of the night and not having a clue what woke her. She glanced left at the lamp, still flickering, still making a slight buzzing noise, and still getting closer to dying out and leaving her in pure darkness. She slowly turned her head to the right, inspecting the cracked sidewalks and rain water pouring down the storm water drains, gurgling as it overflowed and bubbled back up onto the pavement. She turned to face forwards once more, taking note of the streets parked along the road and the faint beeping of the security system “protecting” the nearest house. She righted her shoulders and continued on her way, only picking up her pace slightly because she was not afraid. She killed people for a living. She was not afraid.

Claudia. That was the girl’s name, and boy had she pissed off some powerful people. It had started off normally. She was the beautiful new secretary for the Boss. She did what she was told, she got them coffee when they yelled for it, she’d answered the phones and kept up with Boss’s schedule, but then she started going to the meetings. For a long while they only talked about stocks and business strategies, but then she had started to gain their trust. They got more comfortable around her, and they got careless. She sat quietly in the back, seemingly harmless, but with each day that passed, she gained more and more company secrets. Behind those bright blue eyes, she was burning with hatred for these men and what they were doing, so she decided to get back at them and benefit herself at the same time. She became an informant. She attended the meetings, collected valuable information, and sold it to enemy companies. She did this for over a year. It cost the company millions, and when they found out, they saw it only fit to sell her out to someone as well, an assassin. That was when Rodney had been called. It was the first time the Boss had called someone directly in fourteen months. He explained the situation to Rodney, who was more than happy to cut his usual rounds short and start a new case at four in the morning. It did pay quite well, remember.

Four in the morning. That was the current time, and Anna-Marie had to squint to be able to see well enough to make her way downtown and not fall in the middle of the road. She meandered aimlessly towards the company building, not in a great hurry to meet her employer. Her ears kept picking up noises following her down the street. A normal person wouldn’t notice them, but she was trained to be suspicious of all things. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t stop and turn around to examine who or what was following her because they would know she was aware of their presence. She couldn’t keep walking all the way to her destination because they would gain on her and could potentially attack her, and although she was a master of self defense and of wielding an axe, she couldn’t be sure who she might have to fight against or what skill level they might have. Not to mention the restricting dress preventing her from fighting as she normally would. 

She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t stop, she couldn’t keep going, she couldn’t turn around, she couldn’t know who her shadow was, she couldn’t use her life’s work to help her in this situation, she couldn’t prepare herself for a fight, she couldn’t know that her attacker was only four feet away now. She couldn’t know what the silver blade looked like as it flashed in the streetlamp before it was plunged deep into her back, fracturing her spinal cord and piercing her lungs. She couldn’t know the pride He felt as he killed a professional assassin. She couldn’t know that she was being wiped out to tie up the loose ends of the job she had just completed, that she was being killed to ensure her silence. She could only know the terror that filled her as she watched her own blood bubble and froth out of her mouth, finding it impossible to breathe as her knees crashed to the ground and dug painfully into the gravel, barely able to mutter out a broken “What?” before her vision clouded over and she slumped to the ground, as gone to the world as the street lamp finally was.  
............................................................................................................................................................  
A shadow towered over her lifeless body. “Really Rodney,” the man laughed, gruff voice darkening the words, “you should have known.”


End file.
